The invention relates to a controllable drive for a movable releaser of a friction clutch which couples a transmission of a motor vehicle with its internal combustion engine, having an electric motor and a force-transmission device which converts the rotating movement of a drive-output shaft of the electric motor into the actuating movement of the releaser.